Arthur Limstrood
Arthur Limstrood is a character in the series Gielinor. He was introduced as the father of protagonist Veedi Limstrood in the fourth volume, ''Conflict''. He is one of the several morally questionable antagonists from this volume. Character History A vague past Arthur's past remains as vague as Veedi's childhood, although she acknowledges her restaurant in the Tree Gnome Stronghold is "inherited" from himVolume 1, Chapter 2: "Gnomic Relations". It is also known that Arthur's wife was involved in running the restaurantVolume 4, Chapter 2: "Sins of the Father". At some point prior to the economic crisis, Arthur's wife "banished" both Arthur and Stanley from the Stronghold after they tried to steal the inheritance she was intending to leave behind. After their departure, Veedi claimed Arthur was dead. Both Arthur and Stanley relocated to the Tree Gnome Village. In the Tree Gnome Village Years later in the early stages of the Human-Gnome Conflict, Arthur and Stanley became involved with Augustus "Husband" Theobald who "recruited" them to assist in the destruction of the Tree Gnome Village. He also tasked Arthur with recruiting Khazardian soldiers which he would not do until laterVolume 4, Chapter 5: "The Bitter Struggle". Stanley led Augustus and his band of men into the Village, where they successfully killed the majority of the gnomes, and allowed Arthur and Stanley to escape by gnome glider with a reward of gold coins. They managed to lose the money and crash the gnome glider however, and returned to the Tree Gnome Stronghold once again seeking Veedi. The Limstroods reunited Welcomed by King Boelryn, Arthur and Stanley awaited the return of Veedi. Upon her arrival they recounted to her, Paula Hidrigg, Ronthin and Boelryn a false account of what had happened in the Village to gain sympathy and cover their villainy. Despite an argument with Stanley regarding their morals, it initially appeared that Arthur was trusted, being allowed to accompany Veedi, Paula, Ronthin and Boelryn on a quest to recover any survivors from the Village. This allowed Arthur to inspect the damage himself, and split away from the rest of the group so he could finally recruit the Khazardian soldiers Volume 4, Chapter 4: "Land of Former Glory" . Having passed on to them seed pods to allow them to reach the Stronghold, he teleported back using his own pod and upon returning heard news of Bolren's discovery and safe return to the Stronghold. He used this to try and get Stanley back on his side, hoping that with the Khazardians recruited and Bolren within easy access, Augustus might leave them be for a while. Stanley's increasing guilt over the events in the Village led to his refusal, and unknown to them both, Ronthin had heard the entire conversation from nearby. Development Arthur has been mentioned on a few occasions by Veedi prior to his appearance, and his arrival is intended to be a shock due to the lack of detail as to his fate before this. Arthur has taken a lot of influence from the character Arthur Petrelli from the television series Heroes, to which he owes both his name, villainous traits and mysterious arrival. References L